


Long Day

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Comfort, Damen is happy to give them, Fluff, Hugs, Jerk character mentioned, Laurent needs hugs, Long day, M/M, Random & Short, Royalty, Some Humor, Stress, Supportive Damen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Being royalty isn't always funLuckily having someone there for you helps share the load.





	Long Day

Damen is sitting at his desk in his rooms writing. He is translating an official document.

The door slams opens and Damen puts the quill away as Laurent closes the door and walks over. Damen pulls the blonde into his lap. A habit they had fallen into after rather long tiring days. They would sit and talk Laurent in Damen's lap leaning against his chest.

"Want to talk about it, Love?" His fingers making small circles on Laurent's back to relax him

"That-that foul, idiot oaf of a man!" Laurent leans into his lover's hold "Everytime! Everytime fucking time he visits that loathsome excuse of a lord tries to tell me how to rule our Kingdom then proceeds to make advances on me! I would have thought since the wedding he would have backed off the last part but no! And I can't cut him down to size because we need his loyaty!"

Damen grimaces and presses a kiss to the side of Laurent's head "You know you could always let me handle him..."

The glare he recives isn't really worth the suggestion "I'm not weak Damen. I can handle a self important pig"

"I know you can, My Love. I didn't mean it like that. Just that you don't have to do it on your own anymore."

Laurent calmed at that and sighed his fingers intertwining with his husbands. "I know." The admission is soft even after all these years letting someone help him even Damen is... difficult. "Tomorrow. We will go together." 

"Good idea." 

Laurent smirks slyly "of course it was, it came from me after all" 

A chuckle and a deep kiss is the blonde's reward for his remark "of course, Laurent."


End file.
